Anadrius
Anadrius was amongst the first of the golden to be created. The golden had been created as a purpose for the risen. Though all golden had been created with a new desire, in many that desire took different forms. It was in Anadrius that the desire for goodness came. At the time of creation the golden had no identiy. They had no gender and no personality. It wasn't until the involvement of the risen that the golden gained their identity. Anadrius knew immediately that the others were much different. From Anadrius came hope, love, and kindness. With Anadrius also came the foresight and the knowledge of knowing the ultimate failure that lay before the golden when they undertook creation on their own. No part was played by Anadrius in the creation of the golden that followed the original. It wasn't until after the intervention of the risen that Anadrius grew to importance. With the creation of the bastion plane and the new divine law governing the golden, Anadrius had new purpose. When the golden heard the piercing boom of the voice of the risen echoing throughout the infinity of their plane, even they suffered the pain that is beyond the perception of any mortal. Just hearing the voice of the risen was enough to cause Andarius to collapse in pain. In fear the golden began migrating in mass to central locations. A horrifying chaos of terrifying energy was created that lasted for centuries upon the golden plane. From that chaos the golden learned of their ability to unify their power into a force comparable to that of the risen. Andarius was terrified of the direction the golden had chosen to take. It was at this time that Andarius saw that the golden meant to rebel against their creators. The kindness that drove Andarius could not allow such a thing to take place. It was now known that the combined power of the golden was to powerful for the risen to be able to destroy. With the fear of the end coming Andarius began creating. With this creation came all of the children of Andarius and all of the goodness that ever came from the golden plane. Thousands of the children of Andarius poured out from nothingness. The greatest of all battles ensued. A countless number of golden were destroyed in the battle. Suddenly an inescapable presents appeared upon the plane. It hollowed through the beings of the golden. Oru had descended upon the golden plane to stop the actions of Andarius. Though the risen knew the purity of the actions of Andarius, divine law was beyond exception. Andarius as well as every golden involved in the conflict collapsed in a great struggle. The overwhelming presence of Oru was more than any golden could handle. The mere sight of him pierced their very minds. Oru descended upon Andarius as he lay writing. The eyes of Andarius caught those of Oru and to Andarius a thousand mortal years seemed to pass in that gaze before judgement was passed upon her. As punishment every surviving child of Andarius was banished to the bastion plane. Andarius was sentenced to spent the rest of eternity watching as his children had their power drained and served as beacons of power for the mortal plane. It was in this judgement that Oru could not have foreseen the events that would unfold. It was in this punishment that the greatest good Andarius could have accomplished was done. Her and her many children now inhabited the only plane able to influence the mortal realm. Andarius now spends eternity idly watching as his children guide any mortals they can along the patch of purity and righteousness. Only one time in history has there been such a great conflict that the avatar of Andarius was seen walking the mortal plane. The rare few who knew the truth behind this event passed their knowledge on to no one and have long since died. No living mortal has any knowledge of the existence of Andarius. They only know of that which began with her. They know of her love, her kindness, and her goodness, but every mortal that worships those ideal worships the great offspring of Andarius for the gifts he bestowed upon the mortal plane. It has been said amongst the golden plane that during that event Oru himself lifted the imprisonment upon Andarius for only the briefest of moments to allow for his interaction with the mortal plane. The children of Andarius are the gods that are often attributed with many of the attributes of goodness that were brought into existence by Andarius herself.